gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Garret
Wendy is a young girl who accompanies Van on his journey to find the Claw. She's bent on bringing her older brother, Michael Garett, back home to Evergreen after he was kidnapped. However, her journey takes a strange twist when she runs into him and he seems to have changed. Appearance Wendy is a young girl in her early teens, or late teens. With bright green eyes, and equally bright orange hair, she wears a dress with a white under blouse and black under shorts. The dress is also orange. Her hair is always up in pigtails, with four little red beads tying down locks of her hair down to the sides of her face. Around her neck, she wears a little star-shaped shell that seems to be clipped to the brown chord. However, this little "shell" ''is actually a rare turtle said to protect the one who finds it. She calls him Kameo. An unusual feature about Wendy is that she's always wearing a gun in a holster about her back. Intricately etched into the pistol's handle is the name of her brother, "Michael Garett". Which she tells those she meets that it's her brother's Gun. History ''For an episode-by-episode summary, see 'Wendy: Series History.'' '''Wendy is Van's first traveling companion and joins him to find her brother Michael Garret who had been kidnapped by the Claw. Wendy is kind, compassionate, and determined and often wishes to assist those in need of help that they meet during their travel, in contrast to Van's policy of leaving everybody to him/herself. Around her neck is a pink tortoise, Kameo, that serves as a good luck charm, given to her by her brother. In the first episode it does so by stopping an incoming bullet meant for her, which leaves it with a dent in its shell. Wendy grew up in a town called Evergreen with her brother, whom she deeply cares for as he protected her from danger in her early childhood days. She carries her brother's gun which she retrieved after his kidnapping. The gun contains only one bullet, and Wendy does not use it until the final episode of the anime, ironically to shoot her brother. A point constantly made in the series is Wendy's coming of age. She is often irritated when people put her aside as a child and she has attempted various times to be more adult-like in Van's presence from when he dismissed her as a brat in the first episode to go back to her town, and Wendy tells him to stop treating her as a child because she was ready to be his wife at any time. With each progression in the story, she begins to be more ladylike as she learns more about the world. When she finally finds her brother, she decides to continue journeying with Van to find out what is right or wrong and what is true happiness, especially when she finds that she cannot deny that the world the Claw envisioned was attractive to her. She eventually follows Yukiko in trying to help the others despite not being able to fight. Also, Wendy grows to refute Van's statements at times, standing for her beliefs instead of subsiding. At the end, before Van departs, he remarks to her about how she'd grown since the first time he'd seen her in Evergreen. (An older Wendy is seen years later at the end of the series, retelling the events of the series to a reporter. By that time, Kameo had grown to the size of a coffee table and Wendy's cooking had become oriented towards how 'Van liked it', as she explains to the reporter. At that point, Van stumbles into her house unexpectedly, asking for some food and milk yet again, and the two stare at each other in shock.) Her relationship with Van is another aspect as it presented her with a revenge-driven drifter who still managed to be kind. She goes to extensive lengths to take care of him and it has been hinted quite constantly that she has feelings for him. Wendy refers to Van as her hero in the beginning, but sheds that title from him as she learns more about him, growing closer and seeing him with his flaws and his hidden side; she refers to this part of him with a memory of 'how very sweet and precious he looked when he was like that' (Episode 16 preview). Personality Seeming like a rather klutzy girl, Wendy is actually very smart. Although, she always gets herself wrapped up in a big mess, she ends up being saved by Van or Carmen most of the time. Rather energetic, Wendy does have quite the keen learning curve and big curiosity. With a big heart, she seems to be aimed more on finding her brother later on in her journey with Van. Throughout their journey, Wendy appears to have grown a fond heart toward Van. Always caring for him, his wounds, and the likes when she feels it's necessary. Intuitive and strong willed, Wendy always perseveres through. Her first bold act was when Van first came to Evergreen and walked away from helping them fight against the gang holding the townspeople in the mall. She did as such by saying, "If you help us, I'll be your bride!" Even though she was immediately shot down, she did learn that Van was a really nice person under those rough edges. Gallery Wendy Garett.jpg Trivia * Wendy is the only character to appear in every single episode. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists